


You Crave the Wand

by copias_gloves, the_one_lascivious (TalcolmMucker)



Series: Sathanas, We Are One [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Vanilla, thigh appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copias_gloves/pseuds/copias_gloves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalcolmMucker/pseuds/the_one_lascivious
Summary: When Aether finds out that Copia was the one who hit Ember, he's determined to give him a piece of his mind, but ends up giving him a piece of ass instead.





	You Crave the Wand

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I hope I did Aether justice...I feel like I don't have the best grasp on his personality, so I challenged myself to stick to his 3rd person POV for the whole thing. 
> 
> Admittedly, this took much longer to write than I wanted it to, but they just wanted to take their time I guess... Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Edit: I've updated all instances of "Dewdrop/Dew" to now be Ember, which I will be using to refer to our Era 4 lead guitar ghoul moving forward.

The theater was brimming with energy as devotees swarmed and pushed toward the stage, eager for the ritual to begin. Behind the curtains, Aether stood in the wings, checking the tune of his guitar. The other ghouls were milling around, adjusting their uniforms, stretching, and shaking off any last-minute nerves that tended to creep up just before their performance was meant to begin. Satisfied with the tune of his guitar, Aether placed it back on its stand and glanced around in search of Ember. His guitar was in its stand as well, untouched, but likely in perfect tune given how meticulous Ember was with it. Aether checked around, behind the large set pieces, crossed to the other side of the stage and looked around some more. No sign of Ember anywhere.

“Cirrus, have you seen Ember?” Aether called up to the keyboardist.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “I haven’t seen him hardly at all today. Maybe outside?”

It was worth a shot. Aether made his way quickly to the backstage door and, despite its heavy weight, swung it open with ease and urgency. Still no Ember.

It wasn’t like him to be late; despite his rebellious nature he was always prompt and ready to perform, a professional through and through. Still standing in the open door, Aether rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He tried not to worry, but after so many rituals together, even the slightest changes in their schedules or behaviors became that much more noticeable, and the two of them had grown quite close.

Multi was about to walk past, toward the stage, but he must have noticed Aether’s nervous body language because he stopped to say, “Hey, what’s up? Everything cool?”

“Can’t find Ember, have you seen him?” Aether tried to keep his voice calm despite the growing concern making his throat feel tight.

“Oh, he was over by makeup, I think.”

Aether clapped a hand on Multi’s shoulder in appreciation, then jogged off toward the makeup area.

Sure enough, Ember was sitting in a chair as one of their acolytes was applying some kind of metallic material to his cheekbone. Although she had covered it expertly, and the audience was unlikely to notice, Aether could certainly tell right away that the bruise under her handiwork looked angry.

Ember seemed bored, and ready to get out of the chair as soon as she’d let him. He gave Aether a quick nod to acknowledge his presence.

“What the hell happened?” Aether asked, stepping in close to examine. It was then he noticed Ember’s split lip too. “Beelzebub, did you get in a fight?”

“Something like that,” Ember answered with a mysterious curl of his lips.

“That _can’t_ be from when the cardinal clocked you at that party, right? Did you get into another fight with someone else?” Aether’s protective nature had kicked in, and the thought of someone hurting his fellow ghoul made his insides surge with desire for revenge.

Ember glanced toward the acolyte, then back at Aether, and tilted his head ever so slightly. _He doesn’t want to talk about it in front of her_ , Aether understood.

“Fine, tell me about it later, but hurry up, ritual starts soon.” Aether crossed his muscular arms in frustration, then left the makeup area. Something was off about all that, but for now he’d have to wait to find out what actually happened.

Aether made it back to the side of the stage in time to join the cardinal and the other ghouls in their huddle, as they always did before a ritual. They formed a tight circle, arms crisscrossing and wrapping around each other’s backs in a warm, heartfelt embrace. This was when they focused on the energy they were about to share with the crowd waiting beyond the heavy curtains, when the cardinal offered some quiet words of encouragement, and when they all took a moment to acknowledge how fortunate they were to be part of something so impactful.

When the huddle was over, they all took their places. As Aether lifted his guitar and looped the strap over his shoulder, he saw Ember hurry to his side of the stage and do the same. _Just in time_.

Soon the ritual was in full swing; the crowd was emphatic, singing along and screaming, giving them so much energy that the cardinal and his ghouls in turn were pouring out all of their talents with as much fervor as one of their larger arena rituals. More than a few times, Aether spotted devotees in the crowd crying, they were so overwhelmed with joy, and it fueled him to keep giving it his all.

It was during _Satan Prayer_ that Aether’s attention was redirected toward the lead guitarist once more. As Ember’s solo began, the cardinal sidled up to him as usual to make his lewd fingering gestures. But this time the two of them locked eyes, and the skinny ghoul seemed to be playing directly to the cardinal in an intimate way that Aether had never seen before. _Well that little scuffle seems to have blown over pretty quickly_ , Aether thought as he watched in fascination. There was something so particularly sensual about their small interaction, but the solo was over before Aether could analyze it further.

When it was time for intermission, Aether almost wished they wouldn’t stop, but he knew they’d need this quick respite if they wanted to continue with the same energy for the rest of the ritual. After the curtains were closed, he re-racked his guitar and shook out his sore hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Copia approach Ember, whisper something in the ghoul’s ear, then beckon him off stage. Ember followed obediently and the two of them disappeared into the shadows on the other side of the stage. Aether glanced around; none of the other ghouls seemed to have noticed. Curious, Aether crossed the stage quickly in pursuit.

Despite his bulky size, Aether was quite skilled at walking almost silently when he wanted to. He followed, at a decent distance, the same path as the cardinal with his skinny ghoul in tow. They were in a rush; the intermission was only fifteen minutes, just enough time to have a smoke, freshen up, drink something, stretch, and get back to the stage. They continued deep into the bowels of the backstage area, Aether all the while keeping to the shadows so as to not be spotted.

Finally they reached a dark, secluded area and the cardinal backed up against a wall suddenly, then pulled Ember into a deeply passionate kiss. Aether nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of it. He watched, unblinking, as the pair tangled together like long-lost lovers. Then the cardinal was pushing Ember down by the shoulders until the ghoul was on his knees before him. Aether had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from gasping audibly as Ember quickly undid Copia’s pants and started sucking him off right there on the spot.

Aether’s mind was reeling. Sure, they all needed a little creature comfort from time to time, and he’d certainly heard rumors of such behavior happening between ghouls but _never_ with the cardinal himself; this was unprecedented to say the least. Aether’s polite nature told him he should walk away and mind his own business, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off them. Ember was taking him so deep, and with no sign of struggle or gagging, his long thin fingers caressing Copia’s stomach and thighs. The cardinal meanwhile had both hands on the ghoul’s horns and his head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily but keeping quiet.

When his own loins begin to stir, Aether finally looked away. He felt flushed, and pressed himself back against a cool wall in hopes of alleviating the sudden onset of heat coursing through his body. He took some deep breaths as he stared up at the distant ceiling. At least his guitar would be able to hide any leftover excitement— _damn Copia for making us wear such tight pants_ , Aether silently cursed.

A muffled moan broke his concentration, no doubt Copia reaching his climax in response to Ember’s skilled attentions. He didn’t even need to see it; Aether imagined the cardinal folding over the ghoul, his body tensed and shaking, as Ember no doubt swallowed every last drop of cum, obsessed with bodily fluids as he was. Aether bit his lower lip hard, trying to dismiss the desire to look at them again, or he’d be walking back on stage in a few minutes with a noticeable boner. The effort to will himself back to normal made him clench his jaw and fists, eyes shut tight. Soon he heard them shuffling once more, along with the quiet _zip_ of the cardinal’s pants.

Still well-hidden in the shadows, Aether stood motionless so they could pass by without noticing him. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as their footsteps drew near, and then they walked past and continued toward the stage. He saw the cardinal give Ember’s ass a little squeeze; _Good boy_ , he seemed to say.

Just when Aether thought they were at a safe enough distance that he could follow them back toward the stage, he stopped dead in his tracks—Ember looked back and locked eyes with him without losing a step. The lead guitarist grinned and licked his lips. He knew Aether had seen them. The cardinal however didn’t seem to notice, or at least gave no acknowledgement of Aether. Even after Copia and Ember had slipped out of his line of sight, Aether stood there in shock. _What the_ _fuck_ _was that about?_

He had no time to think about it though, the second half of the ritual was about to begin and he was going to have to power through the confusion and arousal as if everything was perfectly normal.

For the whole second half, Aether just concentrated on his fretboard and the devotees directly in front of him; he couldn’t risk looking at Copia or Ember for fear that he’d picture them how they were in that hallway and get all worked up over it again.

The dueling guitars segment took on new meaning that night: Ember really pushed his limits on technical shredding, and the crowd went crazy for it. As usual, Aether let him shine, but still managed to get in a few notable licks of his own, and the crowd loved that too. But when Ember would signal that it was Aether’s turn, rather than his usual aggressive gestures, he opted for more of a calm, confident body language, approaching very close with an intimidating gaze that Aether genuinely flinched away from.

By the time Copia was introducing each of the ghouls to the crowd, Aether couldn’t help but feel anxious to hear the cardinal’s praise. Sure enough, their villainous frontman approached him, and with his gloved hand pet Aether’s broad shoulder, saying, “This ghoul right here is a fine specimen, don’t you agree? He’s so strong because he eats his vegetables.” Copia gave him a little tap on the butt too, and they exchanged a glance that Aether wasn’t sure how to read. _Did_ the cardinal know he had seen him and Ember together? Aether couldn’t be sure, and didn’t dare read into it. He took his bow as the devotees cheered, and handed his pick to a particularly adoring girl in the front row.

When at last the ritual was over and they were lining up to take their bows as a full group, the cardinal made sure to pull Aether to his side with a strong tug of his arm around his waist. They all bowed together, then, once the lights were off and the curtains closed, Aether immediately headed for Ember and grabbed him by the arm. “We need to talk. Now.”

Ember let Aether pull him outside into the blissfully cool night air.

“First things first, what _the fuck_ happened to your face?” Aether began his interrogation.

The skinny guitarist held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, calm down, I’ll tell you what happened.”

Aether listened attentively as Ember recounted the tale of the previous night in vividly lurid detail. Once again, just picturing it all was enough for Aether to get rather hot and bothered, and Ember was purposely making it all sound so _erotic_. But when he started talking about the cardinal hitting him, even though it was what Ember wanted, Aether grew more and more upset. He hated the idea of Ember coming to any harm, kink or no kink. He interrupted Ember’s story to hug him, as if his friend was the survivor of some vicious, unwarranted attack. Ember struggled against the hug at first, but Aether held fast, his substantial arms more than enough to hold his thin frame in place. After a moment Ember softened, but only physically.

“I’m not so fragile, you know, and you’re not my fucking mother hen,” Ember grumbled.

“I know. But we’re in the middle of a tour, and you need to take care of yourself if we’re gonna make it through the whole cycle.” Aether tried his best not to sound condescending or patronizing, he just wanted to let him know that he cared. “At least not the face, okay?”

Ember’s reply was little more than a grunt, and Aether released him.

“The cardinal’s the one who’s really to blame here,” Aether added, puffing his chest out.

“What do you mean? He did it because I asked him to.”

“Yeah, well, he should know better than to leave marks on you where the audience can see them!” Aether gestured at the other ghoul’s face. “And he’s the one who’s usually all caught up on appearances, I can’t believe he’d do something so stupid.”

The skinny ghoul chuckled. “Why don’t you go tell him that then?”

“I intend to.”

Again, Ember laughed. “Good luck with that.” He gave Aether a pat on the stomach as he headed back inside. Aether wondered what he thought would happen. The cardinal was approachable enough, open to criticism, when it was constructive at least. Aether shrugged it off and went back inside too.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, once they had all returned to headquarters, and after Aether had mentally practiced what he would say a half dozen times, he finally set out toward the cardinal’s private chambers. With his sleeves rolled up and his tie straight, he knocked solidly on the heavy oak door.

When the door opened, and he was surprised to find Copia looking rather domestic in an expensive-looking, crimson silk robe and black velvet slippers monogrammed with intricate grucifixes. The cardinal betrayed no emotions of surprise nor expectation, just a patient gaze. “Greetings, Aether. Please, come in.” He stepped aside to allow the ghoul through.

Aether stood up a little straighter and walked through the doorway and into the cardinal’s chambers. The faintest smell of incense hung in the air, and the whole room felt warm, as if heated by the fires of hell itself. Or maybe that was just Aether’s nerves starting to kick in.

When the door was shut, the cardinal directed him over to a little seating area with high-backed leather seats, likely used mostly for conversations with Papa Nihil about the long-term goals of the clergy. Copia sat in one chair, but Aether refused to sit. He wanted to be taken seriously, and felt like sitting would detract from what he had to say.

“Is something wrong?” the cardinal asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yes, actually.” Aether shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to remember how he wanted to start this. For some reason, when he was looking into Copia’s eyes, his thoughts got all fuzzy...

“Please, tell me. Don’t be afraid to speak whatever’s on your mind.”

The ghoul cleared his throat, and finally gathered the nerve to say it: “How could you hurt Ember like that?”

Copia blinked, hardly surprised or affected. “He requested it.”

“So I hear. But still, you hit him in the _face_ , Copia, what if the crowd saw that massive bruise? And just- how could you hit _that_ face?” This wasn’t how Aether wanted it to go at all. All of his prepared monologues were forgotten like long-lost texts crumbling to dust in a catacomb of his mind.

“Ahh, I see now.” The cardinal stood up from his chair. “You know, when Ember said you’d be jealous, I was kind of hoping you’d be jealous of _him_. But now I think it might be the other way around.” Despite him being shorter than Aether, his presence was that much more intimidating when he was standing, even though his posture was unthreatening.

“Wait, what? Jealous?” Aether choked.

“I imagine you think you know some better way to feed his lust for pain then, is that it?” Copia asked with a smirk.

“No, that’s not—I wouldn’t hurt him, ever!” Aether protested.

“Not even if he _begged_ you to? Pinned underneath you, helpless?” The cardinal inched closer to the ghoul. “He can be quite convincing in that position, believe me. Especially after denying me... Ah, anyway. It was only fair, since he obliged my desires as well. Though you do make a good point. I could have been a bit more inconspicuous about the uh...placement.” Copia made a dismissive gesture. “Next time, I suppose.”

Aether was at a loss for words. His mind was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions—one part of him was still furious with the cardinal, one part of him was aroused at the thought of Copia and Ember together, and another part of him was pure confusion.

Copia was eyeing him closely. “Was that all? Anything else bothering you?”

The ghoul was so flustered, he just stood there staring back at the cardinal.

“Did you like what you saw during intermission?” The cardinal’s voice was suddenly low, and his eyes continued to pierce right through Aether’s soul.

Aether’s skin was burning with embarrassment. He thought he’d been so careful. “I- I didn’t mean to snoop, I just-”

The cardinal held up one hand to stop him. “So which is it? Are you jealous of me? Or jealous of Ember? I must know...” He continued inching closer.

By this point, Aether was sweating, he was so nervous and intimidated and confused. He reached out to grip the back of one of the chairs but completely whiffed, and lost his balance a little. The cardinal grabbed the ghoul’s shoulder to help steady him—and then didn’t let go. Aether swore Copia could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. Those mismatched eyes were boring holes into him.

“No need to be nervous, just tell me. Is it Ember you want? Or me?”

As Aether stared back at the cardinal in his silk robe, he decided that enough was enough. Ever since intermission, his desire had been simmering, low in his gut, and now it was boiling up again. He grabbed the cardinal’s wrist then yanked him over to the writing desk that was just a few steps away. In one quick movement, Aether easily lifted the cardinal’s smaller frame onto the desk so their faces were at the same height. Then with both hands behind Copia’s neck, Aether pulled him in for an ardent kiss, pushing himself between the cardinal’s legs. He was pleased to find that Copia took no time at all to open his mouth to him; their tongues met in a fervid tango as the cardinal wrapped his arms around Aether’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

The ghoul shifted his hands from the back of the cardinal’s neck to slide down his torso, the silk robe smooth under his hands, to finally reach the belt around his waist and began untying the loose knot holding it all together. A pleasant hum from Copia buzzed against his lips. Once the robe was untied, Aether flung it open and ran his hands back up the cardinal’s bare stomach and chest, causing a lovely little tremor to jolt through Copia.

Aether finally broke their kiss, and leaned further in to whisper in the cardinal’s ear, his lips brushing against the soft lobe there, “It’s good that Ember took care of you during intermission. I want you to last all night long.”

“That’s the spirit.”

The cardinal sighed as Aether kissed all along his neck, occasionally sucking in a bit of flesh and giving tiny bites. He let his hands wander over those incredible thighs, as he had so often fantasized about doing. They felt amazing, even better than he had imagined, and he couldn’t resist sliding his hands further back to squeeze Copia’s ass. At that, the cardinal took Aether’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

By then their erections were rubbing against one another, though impeded by Aether’s pants and the cardinal’s silky black boxers. Almost involuntarily, Aether started to grind his hips, increasing the friction until he made himself wince and Copia whimpered into his mouth.

“Get out of those clothes already, for Lucifer’s sake,” the cardinal ordered, a little out of breath.

“Gladly,” Aether replied. He slowly backed up, running his hands down Copia’s thighs as he did so. The ghoul stepped back a few more paces and then tucked his thumbs under his suspenders, stretching them out in a showy way, before slowly lifting them up and over his shoulders to dangle at his sides as he slipped off his shoes and socks. The cardinal looked pleased, his hungry eyes watching intently. Aether took his time loosening his tie before letting it fall to the floor. He undid his pants, feeling a blessed release of tension, and pulled his black dress shirt out from being tucked in half the day. Then he started on the shirt buttons, everything at an agonizingly slow pace so that the cardinal was forced to wait to see the body he seemed to admire so much. As his shirt fell to the floor, Aether stood tall and proud, letting Copia take in the view.

The cardinal’s eyes were roving over Aether’s half-naked body. The expression on his face had shifted from amused attraction to downright lust; Copia’s mouth hung open with such overt desire that Aether’s knees felt weak, but he didn’t falter.

Copia slid off the writing desk and walked toward Aether and as he did he let the silk robe slide off of his shoulders and kicked off his slippers. Once he was within reach, the cardinal brought his hands up to Aether’s chest and slowly caressed him all over with a pleased look of admiration and lust. Aether wasn’t always confident about his body, but there was no mistaking that Copia absolutely loved it, so he let him carry on like that for some time.

In a hushed, almost raspy voice, the cardinal said, “I want to see _all_ of you,” as he hooked his thumbs into the loose waistband of the ghoul’s pants and proceeded to push them down his legs. Aether sighed as his erection was finally released from the confines of fabric. He stepped out of the pants as Copia, now kneeling before him, stared unabashedly at his cock.

“I always suspected but... _fucking hell_ , Aether. Talk about richly endowed.”

Aether couldn’t help but chuckle. Despite any insecurities the ghoul had, that was one feature of his that he knew he could be confident about; he knew his cock was of considerable size, especially when he was hard.

“My mouth is actually watering...” Copia admitted, half to himself. “May I? Let’s make sure you can last all night too, yes?” The cardinal was already reaching up to grab it—Aether nodded and bit his lip in anticipation. “Wait. You’d better get comfortable. But don’t worry, I won’t take long.”

Heat coursed through Aether’s abdomen and across his face as he stepped back to sit on the bed. He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms stretched out behind him. Copia crawled over to him, slid his hands up Aether’s thighs, squeezed for good measure, then took hold of Aether’s cock as naturally as one of his microphones. Aether’s whole body was thrumming with excitement.

When he felt the brush of Copia’s tongue around the tip, Aether’s head fell back and he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The cardinal then licked along the entire length, and Aether lifted his head back up to watch. Copia stared back at him with those piercing eyes. Finally the ghoul felt warm, wet lips wrap around the tip of his cock as the cardinal’s hand started to pump the shaft.

Copia couldn’t really take him that deep into his mouth, which was perfectly understandable, but he certainly tried his damnedest. He made up for it in enthusiasm and impeccable rhythm between his hand and his mouth. In no time at all, Aether was breathing hard, small moans escaping him without his permission. The cardinal was still watching his reactions intently, adjusting his pace and focus to whatever Aether let him know felt the best. At one point the cardinal got over zealous, tried to take him too deep, and gagged, but he recovered quickly and sped up his strokes as he caught his breath for a second.

“I’m close,” Aether announced quietly. He closed his eyes. The cardinal’s other hand shifted to lightly massage his balls as his strokes increased pace even more. Aether’s body began to tense up as Copia’s mouth wrapped around the tip once more. A great wave of pleasure crashed through the ghoul and he came with a stifled moan, body shuddering. The cardinal stroked him through it and greedily swallowed every spurt.

Out of breath, Aether flopped back onto the bed, completely spent. The cardinal climbed onto the bed beside him and snuggled up to him, inserting himself between the ghoul’s arm and his torso. Copia kissed his chest above where Aether’s heart was still thumping wildly.

“What do you like, Aether?” the cardinal asked.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at Copia, not sure exactly what he meant. “Uh... receiving?”

Copia snorted. “Well that’s good to know, but I mean what are you _into_? What turns you on? Maybe something you’ve been wanting to try, even.”

“Oh...” Aether blushed, a little embarrassed. He thought about Ember’s tale of the previous night, how the two of them had clear kinks that they had satisfied for each other. By comparison, he felt boring. “I guess I’m pretty vanilla, I don’t know...” So much for all the confidence he had just been feeling only moments before.

The cardinal must have sensed his drop in morale because he brought one hand to Aether’s face and held it gently. “Hey, vanilla suits me just fine. Vanilla is sweet, and comforting.” Copia kissed him tenderly. Aether could taste himself on the cardinal’s lips.

When the kiss ended, Aether asked, “Do you want me to tickle you?”

“No,” Copia answered immediately, “I’ve had enough of tickling for a while. I just want to enjoy you.” His hand was roaming around Aether’s chest again, tracing paths around his muscles. A smile spread across Copia’s lips. The ghoul smiled back and pulled him in for another kiss. They lay like that for some time, tangled together and making out languidly.

The brush of Copia’s erection through the silk boxers against Aether’s leg made the ghoul feel selfish suddenly; he’d barely touched the cardinal during all of that and now he felt the need to reciprocate somehow. He reached down and rubbed his palm against Copia’s bulge and with his other arm pulled him in closer. The cardinal practically squealed with pleasure.

“I hope you’ve caught your breath, Aether,” Copia broke away to say, “I want you so badly right now I could burst into flames.” The cardinal thrust against Aether’s hand and locked his mouth over the ghoul’s collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and make Aether gasp.

The beefy guitarist couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this turned on; it was both refreshing and staggering, like coming apart at the seams. Copia’s words spurred him on. He politely pushed the cardinal away a bit so he could scoot further onto the bed to lay back on the pillows. It was then that he finally noticed the lavishness of the bedcovers: the thread count must have been in the thousands, they were so smooth and cool under his bare skin. Just as he was about to start worrying about ruining them, Copia distracted him by crawling over to the bedside table and rummaging through the drawer while Aether enjoyed the view of his backside in those black silk boxers.

The cardinal produced a small bottle of lube and turned back to face the ghoul. Aether’s face flushed again, already imaging what was about to happen. He shifted his hips and opened his legs a bit more to welcome the cardinal. Copia accepted his invitation; the cardinal positioned himself between Aether’s legs and was already warming the lube on his fingers. With his other hand, the cardinal took some time to worship Aether’s thighs, which sent a shiver up Aether’s spine. His touches were so light and loving. Copia leaned over Aether and gazed at him for several moments before giving him a delicate kiss, no tongue, just velvety lips pressed firmly against his before the ghoul felt slick fingers rub against his asshole. Aether let out a shaky breath as the cardinal’s finger slipped inside and began to gently prod him. Copia pulled back and slid his arm under Aether’s leg, changing the angle and making the ghoul open more to him. Aether closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, unable to maintain the intense eye contact Copia was giving him. He felt the cardinal kiss his chest as another finger entered him and stretched him more. Almost involuntarily, Aether pushed himself down on Copia’s fingers, he wanted more. The cardinal in turn went a little deeper, curling his fingers in a way that made Aether moan. By the time Copia added another finger Aether was hard again, and panting against the lavishly soft pillows.

“Are you ready for me, ghoul?” The cardinal asked, his voice low and lusty.

“Y-yes, please, Copia,” Aether whispered.

“Look at me and tell me you want me.”

Aether reopened his eyes and turned to look up at Copia. His gaze was just as intense as it had been when Aether had closed his eyes, but there was also a softness there; as if even now, while Aether was rock hard and panting from his touch, the cardinal still held some doubt. The ghoul reached up to hold Copia’s face in his hands, pulling him closer.

“I want you, cardinal,” he asserted, then kissed him hard. He could feel the relief and resulting encouragement in the way Copia kissed him back with such passion.

Copia broke away to finally remove his silk boxers and dramatically fling them across the room. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube once more, and Aether watched as Copia slicked up his cock. Having only seen it previously from far away and in Ember’s mouth, the ghoul found it to be quite impressive up close, sizable and with a slight upward curve that he couldn’t wait to feel for himself.

Tucking his hands under Aether’s knees, the cardinal pushed the ghoul’s legs up and onto his shoulders, then guided the tip of his cock to slither along his asscrack teasingly.

“Ahh, please just do it,” Aether begged softly. He adjusted his hips and let Copia lean onto his legs, stretching the backs of his thighs with a pleasant sting.

Copia granted his wish by pushing the tip inside him, abruptly but gently, and the ghoul growled with pleasure. The cardinal then pushed in slowly, pulling back and pushing in further bit by bit, sending shockwaves of desire through Aether with each push. He did his best to relax his muscles, letting the cardinal enter him deeper, until he was fully inside. Aether lifted his head to meet Copia’s lips with his own once more.

A moan sounded from Aether’s lips as the cardinal thrust into him again and started a mellow rhythm that was just fast enough to not be torture but also slow enough to drive him a little crazy. The ghoul’s mouth hung open, opening wider every time he felt the full length of Copia’s dick inside him, his breath already ragged. Copia kissed him deeply again, their tongues insatiable for the other. One of the cardinal’s hands took hold of Aether’s cock and started an additional rhythm there, focussing on the sensitive tip with a well-practiced gesture. Aether groaned into Copia’s mouth, letting him know he wanted more.

Copia pulled away just enough to say, “You like that, big boy? Tell me.”

Aether’s face burned with mild embarrassment. “It feels so good...” he confessed between gasps.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!”

“How bad do you want it?”

Aether squirmed. “I want it s-so bad,” he stammered.

“Beg for it,” Copia commanded.

Aether stared back at him, his eyes hypnotizing him once more. “Please, Copia,” he whined, wincing as the cardinal pulled out of him. “Ah, _please_!”

“Hmm...I’m not sure I believe you...” Copia teased, rubbing the tip of his cock against him, agonizingly close to entering him once more.

“Fuck me, Copia!” Aether practically shouted, then moaned just as loudly as the cardinal thrust into him and began a faster pace than before, with more urgency. The center of the ghoul’s _very being_ melted when he heard Copia growl with pleasure, burying himself in the ghoul again and again as deep as he could go. The hand on Aether’s cock picked up the pace too, and he felt himself already on the edge of cumming. He gripped the cardinal’s arm and between huffs for breath, said, “Oh fuck, it’s too early...”

“Go on, Aether, cum for me,” Copia urged him.

As if those words were magic, the ghoul tensed up and grunted as his orgasm wracked through him, and his cum spilled over his stomach and chest. Copia thrust into him a few more times before succumbing to his own climax, spilling his seed inside the ghoul. After a few moments, the cardinal let Aether’s legs down off his shoulders and carefully pulled out before collapsing on top of him, unbothered by the white pearly mess on the ghoul’s torso. Aether pulled him close and the two of them lay there quivering as the sweat cooled their bodies.

“So much for all night long,” Aether muttered, wishing he had more stamina.

“I couldn’t help myself, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Copia disclosed, heartachingly genuine.

Aether kissed him, grateful for the cardinal’s authenticity, as well as his understanding. Something about it all felt so... _right_. And as he pictured the two of them continuing on like this indefinitely, a sudden flash of concern shot through him. Copia must have felt it, he pulled away and asked what was wrong.

“You and Ember...was that...is it serious?” He couldn’t shake the nervousness in his voice.

The cardinal held back a laugh, biting his lip. “Hardly. Sometimes it’s simply... unavoidable, you know? Anyways, I don’t think he’s particularly attached.”

“And you?”

“Am I attached to Ember? Hmm...” Copia’s eyes wandered Aether’s nervous expression. “Let me put it this way. I am attached to all of my ghouls, in some way or another. However, my attachment to you in particular is... unique.” He placed a hand on Aether’s cheek reassuringly.

The ghoul sighed in relief as Copia nuzzled his neck and kissed him a few times before sitting up. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, so my sheets don’t get _completely_ ruined,” he said with a smirk. He stood up and crossed the room to the bathroom.

Aether glanced around him and saw the dark spot on the bedcovers from all their sweat. “Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Aether apologized loudly, though he wasn’t sure how exactly they would have avoided it.

“Relax, I’m only fucking with you,” Copia called back from the bathroom. He returned with a small, slightly damp towel and tossed it to Aether before rejoining him on the bed. “I’ll just return the favor sometime,” the cardinal said with a sly wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next installment! I have the next section mostly planned out already.... huehuehuehuehue  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
